Secrets Revealed
by vendetta543
Summary: When a certain show broadcast's all over academy city it spells doom for all our heroes. Can they find out who's responsible for this before thing's change for the worse? Read and find out. Chapter 1 and 2 rewrite finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This is the rewrite of my old chapter of "Secrets Revealed". I noticed the horrible grammar and formatting errors on the previous drafts I sent to so this rewrite will (hopefully) fix those.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 1: A certain youth's misfortune

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma was having a very odd day.<p>

To be honest things were going rather well for him today; He was able to reach the bus on time and didn't have to walk to school, Index only ate half as much food for some reason, and he woke up to find that Itsuwa had cleaned the entire apartment.

This was precisely why today had been so odd for him. Normally bad luck would have hit him the moment he woke up and get worse from there, things seemed to be different today and he was determined t find out why. Currently he was about to enter his classroom.

'_I know I should be glad nothing bad's happened but I can't help but feel nervous for some reason.'_ Touma thought as he opened the door to his class.

"Good Morning"

…

Nobody in the class had responded to the youth's call and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

'_Did something happen?'_

"Ah…hello? Did you guys hear me?"

…

'_Now I have a REALLY bad feeling about this'_

"Kamijou-chan, what are you doing?" a childish voice behind him asked.

Turning around. Touma saw the childlike teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe standing behind him with a confused look on her face.

"Just wondering why everybody's so quiet Komoe-sensei"

"Ah, apparently some kind of TV program that's supposed to "Reveal the deepest secrets of Academy City" was broadcasted last night. Aiho told me about it this morning."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Touma asked the diminutive teacher. "Are you saying a T.V show's what's making everyone so quiet?"

"That's what Aiho said, nobody in her class is talking and the class president said it's because of the show they watched last night."

"Can you tell me what it's about?"

Touma had been unable to watch T.V the previous night since he had to finish all the homework that had piled up during his trip to Russia.

'_That's what I get for getting involved in wars'_

"Sorry Kamijou-chan, Sensei went drinking with Aiho last night so neither of us could watch it either"

'_That didn't help'_

"We've wasted enough time talking Kamijou-chan, please go to your seat so I can start the lesson" she said walking to the front of the class.

Walking to his seat, Touma noticed another thing that was odd about today

'_Where's Tsuchimikado? He usually doesn't skip unless there's trouble on the magic side' _Touma though with a feeling of dread.

**3 hours later**

**The Cafeteria**

Touma was eating lunch alone. Aogami Pierce had ignored him and went off muttering something about "Rescue Romance flag" when he tried to invite him for lunch.

'_Wonder why Tsuchimikado's absent today? World War III just ended and Birdway said that the Gremlins should be laying low since me, Hamazura, and Accelerator managed to stop Radiosound Castle from crashing.' _Touma thought as he ate his lunch.

"Um, excuse me, are you Kamijou Touma?" He heard a girls voice above him ask.

"Uh, yes I am, can I help you"

Standing next to his table was a girl with short black hair and glasses complemented by a cute looking face.

'_She's pretty cute, but I wonder what she wants with me?'_

"C-Can I have your autograph?"

"My autograph! What do you want that for?"

"W-Well I'm just a fan of what you did"

"What I did? What are you talking about?"

"Y-You mean you don't know?" she said in a shocked tone. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you then''

Before Touma could ask what was going on the girl quickly ran away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

'_What was that about? What did I do?'_

Touma felt even more anxious as he made his way back to the classroom, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that things would get worse once the day was over.

"I'm back"

…

Once again, no one had reacted to the youth's call and continued to stay silent. Feeling dejected, Touma made his way back to his seat and waited for class to start.

"Um…Kamijou-kun?" He suddenly heard a female voice say

"Hm? What is it Fukiyose?"

Fukiyose Seiri was standing in front of his desk with uncharacteristic nervousness evident in her actions.

"Um…well…I just wanted to apologize"

"Huh? Apologize for what?"

"For saying that you don't do anything except wallow in misfortune, I was wrong to do so"

'_What's up with the sudden apology?_

"It's not a big deal, I'm used to it"

"But after seeing what you did I can't just let it go without apologizing!"

'_Again with this "What I did" business, what the heck are they talking about?_

As he was about to ask her what she was talking about the diminutive homeroom teacher entered the room and Fukiyose ran back to her seat.

**After school**

"Hey, is that him?"

"Yeah, did you see what he did?"

"Yeah, that was awesome, wonder what'll show later?"

Touma heard these things from people all around him as he made his way back to his apartment. Normally he would be happy enough to ignore these ramblings but the fact that they kept pointing at him didn't escape his notice.

'_I'm getting really nervous about this, I should probably hurry back home' _

Touma made his way back home and tried to ignore the constant stares he received from the many people all around him.

"Ah! Touma-san" He heard a voice say from behind him.

Turning towards the voice, he saw that it was the maid (in training) Tsuchimikado Maika.

"Maika-san. What is it, do you need something?"

"Um…Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"Hm? Isn't he at his apartment?"

"No, I haven't seen him there and he won't answer his calls. I'm getting really worried."

'_Does that mean he's really in trouble?'_

"Don't worry Maika-san; I'm sure he'll be back before you know it."

"Okay then Kamijou-san, sorry to bother you" Maika looked sad as she left.

'_She looks really worried, I hope Tsuchimikado's okay'_

Touma continued his walk home until he had reached his apartment.

"I'm home"

"Good afternoon Kamijou-san"

"Touma, I'm hungry~"

"Afternoon you two, I'll get started on dinner in a minute"

Touma went to his room and changed his clothes before swiftly making his way to the kitchen and preparing dinner.

"Ah, let me help you Kamijou-san" Itsuwa said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"It's alright Itsuwa; you already helped this morning so just relax."

"Nonsense Kamijou-san, I'm imposing on you so I should be the one doing this" She told him as she gathered the ingredients on the counter.

'_She's not really imposing, considering she was sent by the Amakusa since they were worried about me getting caught up in another war'_

Touma, of course, didn't know that they had sent Itsuwa there to make sure that she could express her lingering feelings on the oblivious boy.

"Just rest Itsuwa-san, I'll take care of it" He said as he tried to grab the ingredients from her hands.

"I insist, please let me help" She argued back as she refused to let go of the ingredients.

This eventually started a tug of war for the food before- ***slip*- **Itsuwa had tripped and landed right on top of the unfortunate boy.

'Ow, what happened?'

"K-Kamijou-san…your hands are…"

"TOUMA~" he heard a voice yell.

'_Uh-oh'_

Before he even had a chance to explain himself Index had opened her jaws wide and bit down on his head.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Index! It was just an accident! Tell her Itsuwa!" The boy desperately pleaded to the other girl on the room.

Unfortunately for him it seems that the girl had frozen up in shock after what happened and simply lay on the floor blushing.

***Chomp*** ***Chomp*** ***Chomp***

"Index! If you don't stop biting me I can't make dinner!" He said in a last ditch attempt to save his head from bleeding out.

Fortunately for him Index's hunger had won out in the end and after calming down the blushing Itsuwa he managed to prepare dinner for all three of them.

***Ring*** ***Ring***

Hearing the phone ring, Touma stood up from the table and made way to pick it up.

"Hello? Who is th-"

"KAMI-YAN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" A voice yelled in a panicked tone.

Based on the voice and the way he said his name it was most likely his missing classmate Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"Tsuchimikado? What happ-"

"JUST TURN ON YOUR TV RIGHT NOW!"

"My TV? What does th-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Deciding not to question his friend any further, Touma picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"I turned it on, but I do- WHAT THE HELL!"

There, right on the screen, was the most shocking thing he had seen in his life, and considering what he's been though that's amazing in and of itself.

"**I'll break that Illusion of yours"**

**With a quick step forward, Touma rushed towards Stiyl who was trying to re-summon Innocentius.**

"**Ashes to ashes. Dust to du-"**

***SMACK***

**With a powerful punch, Touma had interrupted Stiyl's spell and sent the red haired magician sprawling onto the floor.**

"**I need to save Index"**

_**Thank you for watching! Tune in next time when Touma tries to solve the mystery of Index Librorium Prohibitorium and fights with the mysterious yet alluring Kanzaki Kaori. See you next time on To-aru Majutsu no Index.**_

Touma was quiet with disbelief, the phone hanging limply in his arms as he tried to process what he had just seen. Thankfully, it looked like Index and Itsuwa hadn't seen what was on the TV, but right now that was the least of his problems.

"Kami-yan! You still there?" Tsuchimikado shouted from the phone.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here, what the hell WAS that?"

"I don't know either. All I can tell is that somebody's broadcasting our activities all over academy city and magic's just been exposed, me and the other magicians are trying to keep it quiet but it isn't working. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you, now that they now your involved the magic cabals might start coming after you so you have to be careful. Bye."

Touma was feeling overwhelmed, everything that had happened today had left him both physically and mentally drained and right now he only had one thought on his mind.

'_SUCH MISFORTUNE!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Chapter 1 rewrite of Secrets Revealed is complete, hope this one's easier to read compared to the last one and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I have some time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Chapter 2 rewrite of Secrets Revealed, this one still focuses on Hamazura Shiage but hopefully this time the writing will be easier to read.**

**Note: For some reason I keep getting a small screen when I try to edit the story so I can't put any line breaks.**

Chapter 2: Another unfortunate day for an unfortunate man.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Hamazura Shiage was a truly unlucky man.

He used to live the good life (according to him): Just hanging out with friends, pulling insane stunts and even jacking a car or two along the way for some fun.

Unfortunately, this "happy life" couldn't last forever.

Komaba Ritoku's death at the hands of The Accelerator had forced him to take over the skill-out group and try to make a deal with the Board of Academy City, in order to survive they gave him one job to do: Kill the "Railgun's" Mother Misaka Misuzu before she could take her daughter back.

Hamazura had gathered all the skill-out members that he could and tried to fake the death of Misaka Misuzu. However, he wasn't expecting the intervention of a certain spiky haired boy and dangerous albino so his mission ended in failure.

Even then, skill-out wasn't driven to destruction as he had feared; it seems that the order to kill Misaka Misuzu had been terminated and the skill-out's were let go for their effort.

But Hamazura, feeling he didn't have what it takes to lead the group after the failure of their mission, had given the leadership to his best friend Hanzo and left to join another group where he felt he could be of use.

That group was ITEM.

He was treated with virtually no respect by the members (bar Takitsubo) and the danger level of the missions were greater than usual but he never once thought of giving up.

He himself didn't know why he didn't.

His life changed permanently when he chose fight the 4th ranked level 5 in the city Shizuri Mugino.

Why did he fight her? Was he suicidal? Had he finally had enough of her vicious treatment?

No.

He fought not for himself but for the girl he loved.

The girl (Takitsubo Rikuo) had to use a substance called body clear in order to use her powers effectively, the side effect being the fact that it slowly but surely caused her body to degrade.

Mugino did not care for this and had tried to make her use her powers despite the strain on her body and led to the fight the two had.

Level 0 vs Level 5.

The odds were clearly in her favor but Hamazura managed to pull off the impossible.

He managed to not only survive but also win.

Telling his entire story after this point would be too long so here's the short version.

He managed to not only have the entirety of Academy City's darkness after him but also participated in the front lines during World war III.

He fought to protect villagers against mercenaries and fought Mugino again time after time when she came for him.

Any other man would have died after being put through all he has gone through.

But he achieved his happy ending.

ITEM was brought back together, his life once again secure, and he got a girlfriend in the process.

Hamazura's life was going good so far, unfortunately, it wasn't meant to last.

**Time: 9:35 am**

**Location: Academy city plaza**.

'_I'm late!'_

Hamazura was running as fast as he could towards the Academy city mall, he was supposed to be there half an hour ago but with in typical Hamazura fashion he forgot to set his alarm clock.

'_If I don't get there soon Mugino will...actually I don't even want to think about it!'_

Hamazura's day wasn't off to a great start and it was only going to get worse.

"HOLD IT!" A voice to his left yelled.

He instantly stopped on reflex and turned to the source of the voice.

Standing there, just a few feet in front of him, was a large group of girls...and they were carrying WEAPONS!

"Are you Hamazura Shiage?" A girl carrying a baseball bat asked him. She looked to be the leader of the mob.

"Uh...no, you must be mistaking me for somebody else."

Hamzura was no fool, he'd seen enough 7 minute movies with Saiai to know answering yes to that question would end up putting him six feet under.

"Oh really? Then would you mind taking a look at this picture?" She reached into her skirt pocket and threw a photo at Hamazura's feet.

"..."

"..."

***Drip*** ***Drip***

Hamzara's nose instantly started dripping blood before he knew what was happening.

"AHA! They said you were a pervert who thinks of nothing but bunny girls! Get him!" She lunged forward and brought down the bat over his head

Hamazura managed to dodg to the side just before he got hit, being a good street fighter had its advantages.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why are you trying to kill me!"

"Why else! You have to pay for hurting our precious Mugino-sama!" She tried to bring the bat down on his head again.

"What are you talking about!" He said as he dodged the incoming bat.

Hamazura had no idea how they even knew about his fight with Mugino. The most that spread after he beat her were just obscure rumors much like what happened when a certain level 0 beat the strongest level 5.

"We saw the broadcast! We know what you did!"

"What broadcast!"

The girl ignored his question and yelled back to the rest of the waiting girls.

"Attack him all at once!"

"OH SHIT!"

Hamazura ran as fast as his legs could take him, it felt like World War III all over again.

"Kill him! He's the one who hurt Mugino-sama!" She yelled as she leaded the charge.

"What the hell! She attacked me first!" He yelled back.

The mob ignored his desperate yelling and continued to chase after him. He knew that he couldn't last much longer since he was still tired from running to the mall a few minutes ago.

'_They're getting closer!'_

The crowd was getting closer and closer, soon he would experience the wrath of homicidal teenage fangirls.

"Over here!"

Or maybe not

Hamazura felt himself being pulled to the side and his mouth being covered as he was smashed against the alley wall.

"Mmmmmpppph!" He struggled against his unknown captor.

"Hold still Hamazura! Just wait till they pass by!" A familiar voice whispered.

Hamazura held still after he realized what was happening; he wasn't being attacked, he was being rescued.

***taptaptaptaptap***

The mob passed by the alleyway without looking back, Hamazura was safe...for now.

"Damn, that was close."

The figure holding onto Hamazura released him before giving him a wry smirk.

"Hanzou!"

The one who saved him was one of his best friends from his days in skill-out.

"Hanzou! What are you doing here?" Hamazura smiled as he saw his old friend.

"Saving your ass, what else?"

"Very funny." Hamazura sarcastically remarked, "So what are you really doing here."

"First off; why were you being chased? Did you look under all their skirts or something."

"No way man! I've got a girlfriend, you know that!"

"Just messing with ya, so why were they chasing you really?"

Hamazura leaned against the wall before answering, "I don't know man, they kept mentioning some kind or broadcast or something."

"Wait, did you say broadcast."

"Yeah, they kept saying that they saw me fighting Mugino in it or some shit."

"I think I know what's wrong."

"You do!"

"Yeah, come with me."

The two of them made their way through the alleyways towards Hanzo's small apartment.

"I'm home."

The interior of the apartment was small and had nothing but a small table, a T.V and some other basic necessities. Nothing unusual for a level 0 drop-out.

"I recorded the broadcast last night when I saw what was showing."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

The T.V lit up and an image of an empty warehouse appeared on the screen.

***BOOM***

Which didn't stay empty for long.

"Gyaahahaha! I'm coming to get you Hamazura!"

The figure of Mugino Shizuri tearing apart the warehouse appeared on the screen.

***Click***

Hamazura turned off the T.V before the scene could progress any further. He already knew what was going to happen anyway.

"So that that's what they were talking about?" Hamazura asked.

"Most likely, the broadcast last night caused a lot of shit to happen. There's even a rumor that magic is real now."

"O-Oh really?"

"Yeah, they also showed some spiky haired guy fighting a giant fire monster."

Hamazura had to keep himself from blurting out that magic was real, he knew telling Hanzou would just put him in more danger, especially after that attack by the FRESHMEN.

S-So, where's Fremea?" He said trying to change the subject.

Fremea Seivelun had been staying with the two of them and usually changed living spaces whenever they could. It wasn't the best arrangement but it was all they could do at this point.

"She's shopping with Kuruwa right now, she needs more clothes than what she has right now."

Both of them looked down after Hanzou said that. Neither of them were very well off, but they were trying their best to keep Fremea safe.

"I'm gonna go to the mall." Hanzou suddenly said.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"You sure? It's still not safe out there."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be fine."

"Alright then, let's go."

**Finished Chapter 2, sorry for the wait, I've been distracted by IS fanfics.**

**Anyway, please read and review. Hopefully the grammar is easier to understand now. **


End file.
